


Tease

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: A dash of spice, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: You're feeling like a tease one day.Chaos ensues.A collection of smut for the boys. Heh.
Relationships: Enomoto Mineo/Reader, Okazaki Kei/Reader, Sasazuka Takeru/Reader, Shiraishi Kageyuki/Reader, Yanagi Aiji/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

You had all just gotten back to the detective agency, aka Aiji and Mineo's place, after a heavy night of drinking at the local Izakaya. 

You recall similar episodes of having to drag a drunken Saeki out of the place and call him a cab, and a not so drunk Sakuragawa helping home a thoroughly intoxicated Mukai.

You giggle at the memories of your co-workers. They were very amusing. 

You were even more amused, when Mineo suddenly hugged you, sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He had happened to sit beside you.

"Ah," he cried drunkenly, and you cringed away at the heavy stink of alcohol in his breath. "You're  _ so _ cute when you laugh…" He slurred, slumping in your arms. He was still crying. 

"There, there." You consoled him, patting him on the head as if he were a child. He only cried harder. 

"You idiot…You're going to get snot all over her shirt…" Takeru scolded him, scowling, but he didn't look as nearly as mean as usual with a blush on his face. Poor Mineo was practically as red as an apple.

Mineo ignored him and continued sobbing uncontrollably, burying his face in your chest. You continued stroking his hair and soothing him. 

" _ Hey _ …" Kei was pouting. "That looks nice. Will you hold me too?" He stood up from where he and Takeru were sitting and plopped down beside you and Mineo.

You gave Mineo a kiss on the lips, and managed to extricate yourself from him. He whined at the loss of your warmth, but giggled and hiccupped at how you kissed him.

Kei patted his lap. "Sit here." His smile was more wicked than usual. You simply smiled back and obliged him, straddling him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around the small of your back. He snuggled into your embrace. "I could fall asleep right now…" Kei sighed, content. 

You two stayed like this for a little while, completely ignoring the burning stares of the other four. 

Finally, Takeru couldn't take it anymore and stood up from his seat, heading straight for you. Kei sighed, reluctant to let you go but he knew he had to share. You weren't just  _ his _ , after all. You were  _ everyone's _ . 

He let go of you so you could deal with the hacker, lounging lazily on the couch with a still dazed Mineo.

Takeru would never admit that he was jealous, but the smoldering look in his eyes and how hungrily he kissed you said otherwise. Feeling a little breathless and sure that your lips would be more than a little bruised after tonight, you were the first to pull away. "Jealous, are we?" You teased, knowing perfectly well that he would shut you up with another hungry kiss. Damn it, he was  _ jealous.  _

After that was said and done, you looked around at everyone. Their expressions were priceless.

Everyone had stood up at that point, surrounding you on all sides. They were like a bunch of adorable little puppies begging for your affection. You laughed. "Now, now, boys. One at a time."

Kei was the next to kiss you. And the man would just. not. let. you. breathe. Every time you would try to pull away for air or try to say something, he would just kiss you until you were lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. This was your punishment for teasing him. 

They all enjoyed seeing you squirm but wished that they were the one kissing you instead of the SP officer.

Feeling dizzy, you stumbled and reached for Mineo. He caught your outstretched hands and steadied you. You thanked him. "Your turn, Mineo." You cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as you thought he was? Nonetheless, he felt almost feverish after the two of you pulled away. "You're a sweetheart. Thank you for that." You whispered softly in his ear. He practically died right then and there. 

"Aiji." You called his name and he briskly walked over to you. He was usually very calm but you could see his usual composure fraying at the edges. He pulled you into a surprisingly heated kiss. This time, you were the one left feeling feverish. "I didn't expect you to get so worked up." You teased, as he choked, coughing into his fist. 

Kageyuki, who had watched in amusement at everyone's antics, suddenly became really nervous when you walked over and stopped right in front of him. "Lean down for me." You said, and he leaned down obediently. You took his face into your hands and kissed him firmly. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the way you looked at him after you pulled away.

You walked away from him and started to walk in the direction of Mineo and Aiji's rooms. "One at a time, now." Your smile was alluring.


	2. Shiraishi Kageyuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiraishi is first.

Using Mineo's and Aiji's rooms to sleep with anyone else but them, rubbed you the wrong way, so you said you would stay the night at Kageyuki's place instead.

Aiji agreed, understanding. Mineo reluctantly agreed. Kei pouted the whole time, and Takeru was grumpy at your decision.

The others wouldn't admit it, but they all wanted you to themselves. They were a little impatient, is all. 

You gently reminded them that you would spend time with all of them, and then you and Kageyuki went on your way. 

\---

Kageyuki had zero experience with sex, and suprising even himself, he was feeling  _ nervous _ . As in, really nervous. 

You two had arrived safely at his apartment, and now here you both were, in the bedroom. You assumed it was his room; it was the only room in the apartment, after all. 

The silence was  _ awkward _ .

"...Are you nervous?" You tentatively ask him.

"Yeah…" He confessed, not meeting your eyes. 

"...Are you sure you want to do this with me?" It's his turn to ask questions.

You nodded. "Yes. Are you alright with doing this with me?"

He pauses, and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "...Yeah."

"Look at me, Kageyuki." You said.

So he does. 

And you kiss him. Your kisses are soft and gentle, and you taste sweet to him. 

He's caught off guard, and is awkward when trying to hold you in his arms. He feels too big and you feel too small to him. 

You're very soft and warm, though, and your kisses despite being gentle, leave him feeling breathless and dizzy.

Shiraishi pulls away first, panting. 

You adore the bright blush on his face. 

You take his face into your hands, brush away his bangs, and kiss his forehead. "You're doing great."

He nods and smiles, and it sets your heart racing. "Thanks."

You  _ adore _ him. 

"You're so cute." You say, smiling, and he pouts.

"That's not a compliment for guys, you know." He says and then kisses you.

His kisses are light and uncertain. At first. 

As his mouth glides across your skin, his kisses slowly gain certainty. He only had to do what he always did; observe. He sees the way your eyelashes flutter. He hears the soft sighs and murmurs of pleasure coming from your mouth. He observes the way you lean into him, wanting more. Throughout all this, his hold on you becomes more comfortable, but still ever-so gentle. 

You're patient with him as he continues his work, and you're more than pleased. 

Kageyuki pulls away, and this time you're the one panting. He notices this and waits for you to catch your breath before asking you if you're alright.

You reply with a yes and a smile and again tell him he's doing great. He smiles back and says that he's glad.

"May I?" He asks, holding your hand.

"Of course." You respond.

This is his signal to start undressing you and you help him out with the bits of your clothes that are harder to take off. 

You help him out of his own clothes and soon the two of you are fully naked.

You can feel his stare burning a hole through you and you instinctively cover yourself. "Don't stare too much. It's embarrassing…" You blush, and look away.

He's blushing as well, but apologizes nonetheless. You can't help but notice how surprisingly fit he is. His body is well-toned, yet slender. 

"You're beautiful." He says sincerely and you thank him just as much. "You're handsome, too." You offer, and he thanks you.

"...Do you have a condom?" You ask him.

Kageyuki nods and moves over to the desk beside the bed, opening a drawer and pulls one out.

He rips the packaging, pulling the condom out. "Tell me if I'm doing this wrong, okay?" He says, the embarrassment clear in his voice. 

You resist the urge to laugh, as it would make him pout, and nod.

Shiraishi puts it on no problem, and reaches out to stroke your cheek. "I never thought I would be doing something like this with you."

You grasp his hand. "You deserve to be loved like this, Kageyuki. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Your expression and tone is tender, and his heart twists into two. 

"Yes. Thank you." His smile is as bright and warm as you've ever seen it.

You straddle him, and he steadies you by placing his hands on your hips.

He observes your reactions as he slowly enters you and slowly starts to move. He's carefully monitoring your reactions to make sure you don't feel any pain or discomfort, only pleasure.

He  _ adores _ you.

He loves the way your lips quiver as you try to bite back your moans. He loves the way your breasts bounce as you ride him. He loves the way your insides clench around him with every thrust. 

You gave him this warmth. 

And he would make sure that you felt just as loved and warm as he did. 

"Kageyuki, I'm close…" You pant.

He's panting as well. "Me too."

You end up cumming together, moaning.

\---

Neither of you are awake after that, resting peacefully in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.  
> I'm not really used to writing smut, and I have no personal experience regarding sex. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not too crappy lol.
> 
> Ironically, all of my smut is probably gonna be the opposite of the title lol.


	3. Sasazuka Takeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is second.

The next morning, after you had gone home from Shiraishi’s place, you received a short and simple text from Takeru.

_ Come to my place tonight. I already told Yanagi and the others.  _ It read.

You stared blankly at the text for a moment, wondering how he settled things with the others, before shooting him a reply.

_ Alright. I’ll be there. _

\---

The moment you stepped into his apartment, you were greeted with a grumpy looking Takeru. He stood in front of you, saying nothing, arms crossed and with a frown on his face.

“Gee, thanks for the warm welcome.” You greeted, sarcastically. You strode forward and patted him on the head, which only seemed to make him more grumpy, seeing as how his frown deepened.

“Don’t be so grumpy, Takeru. We’re supposed to enjoy ourselves tonight. Oh, I bought donuts.” You consoled him, holding up the plastic bag.

He silently grabbed the bag, opened it, made a grunt of approval, then picked a donut from the bag and stuffed it into his mouth.

You laughed at his actions, which made him blush a little. “You look like a hamster, with the way your cheeks are full.” 

He only chewed silently and looked away. He wasn’t about to admit that everyone, including him, had wanted you all to themselves yesterday, and that they were all jealous that you had slept with Shiraishi first. 

You were very perceptive, however. You had already figured it out from his reaction and actions alone. 

So you call his name again, and he looks up, swallowing.

“I love you.” You say, seemingly out of nowhere.

“...!?” He’s so stunned that he almost chokes, despite already swallowing the donut he was eating before. His face burns, and he curses himself for not being able to control himself.

You laugh again, and it only makes him more embarrassed. “You’re so cute. Ah, you’re all so cute.” You say, and he scowls, but doesn’t look threatening at all.

He suddenly grabs you by the hand and pulls you into him, kissing you. He tastes sweet, but in a different way from Shiraishi. It’s probably partly because of the donut. 

His kisses are hungry just like the day before, and you’re more than pleased at this, tugging at his tie to loosen it. You’re just as eager as he is, and soon you two are in nothing but your underwear.

Takeru pulls away first. You’re both panting, painfully aware of how hot your own bodies are and how good you feel against each other. 

He lowers his head and moves your bra away with his hand, not even bothering to take it off, and takes a nipple in his mouth. You moan, squirming, but he’s quick to pin you down on the bed with his own body weight. 

He’s nibbling at one nipple and then the other, eager but gentle. After that, he moves to kiss you deeply, simultaneously digging two of his fingers into your sopping cunt after moving your panties aside.

You moan loudly at this, but it’s muffled with his own grunt. You’re quickly reduced to a muffled, moaning mess with tears in your eyes, as he thrusts his fingers at the perfect rhythm. 

Throughout all this, he pulls away from kissing you in intervals, telling you to not close your eyes and to look at him. His eyes are unwavering, and full of love.

You cum soon after, clenching tightly around his fingers, moans muffled by his kisses. He lets your breathing even out before he shuffles over to his discarded pants, and pulls out a condom.

Takeru is swift, and before you know it, he’s hovering over you, cock buried deep into your cunt. You both groan at the feeling of being connected, and start moving in tandem.

His rhythm is nice and steady, and you two are it missionary style for a little while, before eventually cumming together. 

He gets off you and rolls over to lay beside you. You smile when he pats the spot in between his arms and also roll over to rest comfortably in his arms. 

Sex with Shiraishi is pure, gentle, and full of concern. Sex with Takeru is straightforward and to the point, but still overflowing with love and warmth. 

You’re special to him, and he doesn’t doubt that. He’s very fond of you, no matter what he or anyone else says. 

After a few minutes of cuddling peacefully, he calls your name and tells you to look at him.

So you do.

“I love you.” He says sincerely, and he’s smiling so warmly he looks nothing like his usual, tsundere self. 

It almost makes you cry.

“I love you too, Takeru.”

\---

Your sleep is content and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, 3 more to go.
> 
> This fic is basically practice for me to write smut lmao.


	4. Enomoto Mineo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mineo is third.

You had a surprise up your sleeve today.

When you got to the office in the afternoon, it was only you and Mineo.  
Aiji was nowhere to be found.

'Bless him.' You thought to yourself. He didn't make a fuss when you had texted him earlier this morning to make himself busy today and tomorrow, only responding with an "Alright."

Mineo was giddy. He couldn't help the bright blush and big smile that spread across his face.

You smiled just as brightly. He was going to love your "surprise".

\---

You had excused yourself for a bit, going into his room to change.

Mineo perked up at the sound of your voice calling his name. Were you done changing?

He looks up only to see you in the classic white, virgin killer sweater.

His mouth dropped open, and his face flared. You could've sworn you saw steam coming out of his ears.

Mineo could feel himself sweat. He was painfully hard. He shamelessly ogled you.

He was happy. He loved the way your curves hugged the sweater, and the fact that your back was completely bare and your ass was slightly showing. His heart was pounding in his chest. Were you even real?

He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure you wouldn't just vanish right in front of him. You didn't.

"Do you like it?" You smiled, asking cutely.

He nodded vigorously. You started walking over to him, and he gulped audibly.

You straddled him, and you could feel how hard he was. He carefully wrapped his hands around your bare back, and you yanked his tie, kissing him vigorously.

"Mm!" His groans were muffled as you sucked on his tongue and ground your hips against his. 

You thoroughly explored his mouth, licking and sucking hungrily. 

He squeezed your shoulder to signal that he wanted you to pull away, so you did. 

A string of saliva connected your mouths as you were both panting, equally out of breath.

Mineo was dazed, eyes glazed over. "Let's go to my room. Yanagi wouldn't want us to make a mess of the office." 

His hands were warm against your ass, and you moaned softly, as he lifted you up and carried you to his room.

He carefully sat down on his bed, and you're still straddling him. 

The look in Mineo's eyes changed. He looked as if he wanted to devour you. You shivered at his gaze and he proceeded to palm your breasts.

You groaned. His hands were so warm. He pulled away your sweater and lapped at your beasts. 

"Hey… Can I strip you?" He asked, voice hoarse. You nodded and he helped you out of your clothes. He hurriedly stripped off his own clothes, as well.

Mineo gritted his teeth, trying to resist the urge to fuck you right then and there.

"I really want to fuck you right now." He muttered darkly. "You're really unfair, y'know?"

He grabbed you by shoulders, kissing you roughly. Simultaneously, he roughly shoved 3 fingers into you.

You squirmed as he started to quickly thrust in and out. You squeezed his arm to try to signal for him to slow down, but he didn't. Because of how fast he was going, you came soon after.

Mineo pulled his fingers out, as you panted heavily, trying to come down from the high of your orgasm. 

You looked at him, wiping away the saliva from the sides of your mouth. "No fair, Mineo. You made me cum first. I wanted you to feel good too." You said, pouting. 

He laughed, amused. "It's only fair for teasing me with that sweater."

You smiled and laid down on the bed, spreading your legs apart.

"You have my permission." You teased. "You can fuck me as much as you want and as hard as you want." 

Mineo almost stopped functioning, blushing and stuttering furiously. Ah, you were such a tease. 

He then fucked you until you and him were thoroughly satisfied.

\---

"I hope Yanagi won't be too upset…" Mineo looked like he was having a hard time.

You laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "I can help you tidy up, if you'd like."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Of course!" You grinned.

You two spent the rest of the day cleaning the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this as well sjsjsj


	5. Yanagi Aiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanagi is fourth.

Aiji was _pissed_.

Apparently, you and Mineo didn't do a good enough job of cleaning the office, because here you were being pushed against the wall and kissed roughly by Yanagi. 

He had your wrists pinned above your head to the point where it hurt a little and he was glaring at you when he pulled away. Like, _glaring_.

Finally able to speak, you asked him the obvious question. "Are you angry?"

_"Yes_ ." He hissed between gritted teeth, attacking your lips once more. 

You squirmed as he shoved his hand down your crotch and abruptly shoved three fingers in your cunt. 

You groans and moans were muffled by his mouth as he quickly worked you into an orgasm.

You slumped against the wall, too weak to stand. Aiji loomed over you, still looking pissed off. 

"Do you know how much it pisses me off to still be able to tell that you and Enomoto fucked the other day?" Yanagi growled, _growled_ into your ear as he leaned down.

He harshly sucked and bit at your neck, leaving multiple hickeys as he travelled down to your breasts. He attacked your breasts in the same fashion, leaving them swollen and bruised. 

"Aiji," You whined, as he moved to your thighs and started leaving hickeys there.

You groaned as he started roughly eating you out. 

His fingers hurt against your bruised thighs but he ignored your whining and continued his ministrations until you came again, thighs squeezing his head and hands.

Aiji backed away, wiping your essence from his lips. "Stay still." He commanded, and you nodded meekly, too tired from coming twice to argue with him. He pulled a condom from his pockets and undid his pants, cock springing free. 

He's ready after a few seconds and is already pulling your thighs over his waist, mercilessly thrusting into you.

"Aiji..!" You moan his name as he pulls you onto his lap so you're straddling him.

"Who do you belong to?" He growls into your ear.

"You..!" You reply without hesitation.

"Who?" He growls.

"Aiji..! I belong to you, Aiji!" You cry out as you cum and he grits his teeth as he cums as well.

You slump against him, panting heavily and too tired to move. He's panting as well, and his shirt is slightly soaked from all the sweat. 

"You didn't even take your clothes off… And you were rough with me too…" You mumble, still too tired to move. Aiji sighs and kisses your forehead. He's too tired to be flustered so he apologizes instead. "I'm sorry… I got a little carried away…" And he looks so sorry that you can't help but forgive him.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect you to get so possessive. I can't blame you, though." You kiss him on the cheek. "What am I going to do with all of this, though? I'll have trouble hiding everything." You gesture down at yourself and only then does Aiji really notice all the hickeys and bruises that he gave you.

He cringes a little, and coughs into his fist. "S-sorry. I really did get carried away…"

You wave him off. "No big deal, you couldn't help it." 

"..Are you sure?" He asks, and you nod. 

"I'll be more gentle and aware next time." He promises, as he carefully lifts you up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" You ask him tiredly.

"To the bath. I'll help you." He says kindly, and you can see that he's back to his normal, calm and composed self.

\---

You fall asleep soon after and Aiji watches over you for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when poor Yanagi gets possessive and jealous. He gets rough.


	6. Okazaki Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is fifth.

Kei was pouting. Like  _ really  _ pouting. Cheeks puffed out and lip jutting out, eyes in puppy dog mode.

Smiling at his adorableness, you kissed the top of his head. 

"Sorry, Kei. Aiji was kind of pissed and rough the other day."

He was still pouting, eyes narrowing. "No kidding." He said, eyeing the various bruises and hickeys that littered your naked body.

Kei eventually stopped staring and moved closer to gently kiss and nip at the hickey on your shoulder. 

"Do you want me to be gentle today?" He asked, voice muffled in-between kisses and licks.

You sighed contentedly as he slowly moved around, gently kissing and lapping all over. "Yes, please."

"Gotcha. I'll spoil you lots today." 

"Mm.." Kei raised his head to kiss you and you two kissed languidly, as he slowly massaged your breasts, careful not to press too hard.

After you two pulled away for air, he sighed. "Jeez. I didn't know Yanagi could be so possessive." He grumbled.

Chuckling, you stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, Mineo and I didn't clean enough, I guess."

Kei huffed, and stopped fondling your breasts to pull you into a tight hug. "Well, clean better next time! I know we're all supposed to share, but you're mine too, y'know?"

"Yes, yes. I know. I love you all." You snuggled into his embrace, smiling happily. "You're all my loveable boys." 

Since you were already sitting in his lap because of the hug, he took the opportunity to undo his belt and shrug off his pants.

Cock now free, he pulled a condom from his pocket and put it on.

"Go slow, okay?" You said.

"Yup." He replied, grunting as he slowly inserted himself in you.

Kei moved at a slow but steady pace, hitting just the right spots to have you kissing him again to muffle your moans.

After a bit of time, you came first and he followed soon after. 

You two were panting and flushed as you both collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm still kind of annoyed at Yanagi." He grumbled, still holding on to you.

You laughed, patting him on the head.

"We can go for as long as I can last today. Though, you'll definitely last longer than I will with your stamina."

He smiled brightly. "We don't need to go that far. I said I would spoil you today, didn't I? Let's take it slow and easy today."

He hoisted you up bridal style. "Let's have a nice and relaxing bath."

\---

"Ah…" You both groaned in pleasure as you two sank into the warm water.

"So nice…" You sighed, stretching, as you were in front of Kei.

He nuzzled into your neck, making you squirm.

"I hope you don't mind that I practically forced you to sit in my lap again." He chuckled, and you could feel his lips form into a wry smile.

"No problem. Your lap is exclusively  _ my _ seat, after all. You replied, sounding smug.

"That's right." Kei said, as he started to massage your shoulders.

You let out a sigh and practically melted into his hands.

After finishing with your shoulders, he moved to fondle your breasts again.

"You're just so soft and warm…" Kei cooed, kissing behind your ears.

"That tickles, Kei.." You giggled.

"Hey…" He whispered, huskily. "Can I put it in now?"

Shivering at his breath against your ear, you nodded.

"I'll make sure to pull out before I cum. Using a condom while we're in the water would be uncomfortable." He reasoned, and you nodded.

You and Kei both moaned as he inserted himself.

He was still going slow and steady, but you could tell he was having a bit of trouble staying that way.

"You can go faster if you want… I don't mind-Ah!" You moaned as he began to speed up, heeding your words.

This round, you both came at the same time, Kei pulling out and cumming on your breasts.

"Hah…" You panted, trying to catch your breath, as he rubbed slow circles on your back.

"Aww, I'm sad I can't cum inside you." Kei whined, as you shook your head.

"The other guys would get very angry at you, y'know. Me too." You scolded him, and he pouted.

"Yeah, I know… I'm still sad, though. Our babies would be so cute."

You laughed. "I know."

You two kissed once more, and then spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Kei as a sweet and very fluffy boi.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write smh.


End file.
